


Hold You for a Million Years

by Wishful86



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bad Days, Comfort, Love, M/M, brief ref to Aaron's scars, mental health, mentions of Gordon (not anything explicit), mentions of Robert's mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: Robert misses his mum. He wants her close.Aaron does not miss Gordon. He wishes he never existed.Bad days don't understand that they make things difficult when they double-book.Hope you enjoy.





	Hold You for a Million Years

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, the more ED seem intent to screw them up, the more I love them because I am back writing out of nowhere. lol.
> 
> Anyway, I am perhaps a little rusty but I do hope you enjoy.

Robert had felt strange since the afternoon. Just not quite right. There was a virus going round the village so he supposed it could be the beginnings of that. Nicola had to ask him to cover a meeting because Angel had been taken ill at school. He’d watched as she took the phone call; her concerned mother mode making something twist in his stomach.

It was probably just a virus.

After the meeting though, he decided to go straight home. He couldn’t avoid it any longer. 

He was becoming aware that it wasn’t a virus. 

He toed off his shoes at the front door and placed them on the rack that he was still trying to get Liv and Aaron to use. 

“Robert Sugden, those shoes are a trip hazard!”

His mother’s stern but amused voice played in his head and he closed his eyes, took a breath. 

He needed Aaron.

He wanted his mum.

…

Aaron had felt strange since the afternoon. Just not quite right. He knew why. He always knew why. But he’d keep going. He’d done it before. Adam was supposed to be collecting some scrap from Leeds but Aaron had offered to go instead. He just needed to get out of the village for a while.

It would probably clear his head.

After the collection though, he decided to go straight home. He couldn’t keep going anymore. 

He was becoming aware that he couldn’t clear his head. 

He toed off his boots at the front door and kicked them to one side. 

“Aaron, is that you? Get in here now!”

His…Gordon’s angry voice played in his head and he closed his eyes, took a breath. 

He needed Robert. 

He wanted to forget Gordon. 

…

“Robert?” Aaron was concerned as he entered the kitchen and saw him hunched at the table, head in hands.

Robert looked up; Aaron had his sleeves pulled over his hands and was shifting from one foot to the other, “Aaron?”

Nothing was said. It didn’t need to be. They both just knew. 

They met in a tight hug. Held on and left time behind. 

When eventually they parted, Aaron blinked back his tears. “Your mum?” he asked softly, rubbing his hands down Robert’s arms. 

Robert nodded, a lump catching in his throat as he admitted, “I miss her.” He leant forward so their foreheads touched. Then steeling himself he ducked down so he could look Aaron in the eye. “Gordon?” he whispered.

Aaron briefly glanced away. It was all the confirmation Robert needed. He pulled him closer and placed a tender kiss on top of the younger man’s head, “I love you.”

“And I love you,” Aaron said, managing a small smile as he lifted his head again to look at his husband. 

Robert smiled and gently ran his hand down Aaron’s cheek until he was cupping his chin. 

Aaron’s eyes shone and he bit his lip, “Do you-" he paused and rubbed his hand down Robert’s arms again, “Do you want to talk about her?”

Robert dropped his hands from Aaron and the younger man briefly thought he had said something wrong, even though it was always what he asked when Robert had days when the memories of his mum overwhelmed him. Sometimes Robert would shake his head and say nothing more but there were others when Robert wanted to open up. Today, however, Robert tilted his head, “I think we both need to talk.”

Aaron dropped his hands from Robert’s arms and took a step backwards, “It’s nothing. Ok, not nothing but nothing unusual, ok? I’m just having…”

“A bad day,” Robert finished for him, sighing, “Aaron, remember, you need to tell me about them. I want to help you.”

“But, you’re not having the best day either.”

Robert swallowed; he couldn’t exactly disagree with that statement. His stomach twisted again. It didn’t mean that he didn’t want to be there for his husband though. And he knew that Aaron felt the same.

But how much could they both take? 

They’d never hit their own bad days together before now. 

God, Robert wished his mum was here. 

His mum. His beautiful mum. 

Robert suddenly had an idea. He smiled but it faded slightly as he refocused on Aaron and saw that his husband was subconsciously rubbing at the scar on his arm. He reached forward carefully and took Aaron’s hand in his own, “Listen, why don’t we leave the talking for now.”

Aaron frowned, “But you-"

“I don’t think either of us are up to it,” Robert interrupted but gently, “But, perhaps, we will be, after we’ve stuffed ourselves full of our favourite foods and bundled ourselves up on the sofa for a while.”

“Bundled?” Aaron’s mouth twitched.

Robert snorted lightly and shrugged, “My mum used to bring the duvet down. We’d eat chocolate. Not all the time. Just when we were ill or, you know, upset.”

Aaron raised his chin in understanding and then he nodded slowly, “We could get takeout from that place on Crompton Street again.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Robert agreed, feeling bittersweet; the pang of loss still heavy and present but now it was mixed with a comforting sense that his mum’s influence hadn’t completely disappeared.

Aaron must have seen something in his expression because he stepped closer, “I always like the sound of your mum.”

Robert smiled although it was tinged with a sadness, “She’d have loved you.”

His husband smiled back briefly but then there was a change in his demeanour and tears welled up in his eyes. Robert instantly wrapped him up in a hug. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Aaron mumbled against his shoulder. 

“Hey, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for,” Robert said, firmly pulling back so he could look at Aaron properly; he was swiping almost angrily at his eyes. Robert knew exactly where Aaron's thought's had gone; ‘Do you know how difficult it was to love you?’

Robert needed a stronger word than hate for what he felt about Gordon. 

“Do you want to get the duvet or order the takeaway?” Aaron’s voice cut through Robert’s thoughts,

“Why don’t you grab the duvet and some pillows? I’ll order.” Robert said, gently brushing away a tear before it reached Aaron’s beard.

Aaron sniffed and appeared to pull himself together, “Yeah, yeah, ok.” He moved to step passed Robert and Robert moved towards the phone. 

When he reached the doorway to the hall stairs, Aaron turned, “Robert, I…I just…“

Robert looked up, with the phone in his hands. He felt a warmth surge through his heart knowing exactly what his husband wanted to say. “Same, Aaron,” he smiled. 

…

 

An hour later, bundled up on the sofa and stuffed full of their favourite foods, Robert and Aaron dozed off cuddled together. The pain and difficultly of talking and sharing would come but for now they were able to shed the darkness of their days by finding comfort in just being with each other. And by following the ways of Robert’s mum. 

 

...


End file.
